thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
Eva, labeled The Female Bully, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not compete on Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour, but appears as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. About Appearances *Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 *The Big Sleep (Eliminated) *No Pain, No Game (Return; Eliminated) *Haute Camp-Ture *I Triple Dog Dare You (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Trivia *Eva was the first female ever to be eliminated from the show. *Eva, Katie, and Sadie, are the only original contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. **In addition, she, Katie, Sadie, and Blaineley are the only contestants to compete in only one of the first three seasons of the series. *Eva was the first person eliminated as a result of Heather's actions. *Eva was the only contestant competing during the merge of Total Drama Island that did not qualify for Total Drama Action. *Eva, along with Ezekiel, has competed in the least amount of episodes of any regularly-competing contestant (not counting Blaineley) in the series; both have competed in only four. **However, Ezekiel's performance throughout those four may generally be considered better than Eva's, as Ezekiel competed in two different seasons (two episodes per season), whereas Eva competed in only one. *Eva is one of three original contestants to have only been on one team. The others being Geoff and Sadie. *Eva is one of five characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated. The others being Izzy, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota. **Eva is also the only returning camper to be voted off in the same episode she came back. *Eva is one of three contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on the official site says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe. The others being Alejandro, who is from Spain (according to what is stated by Blaineley in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water), and DJ, who was born in Jamaica. **Eva has been shown to have armpit hair, as seen in The Big Sleep. *She is the only female character to have armpit hair shown. *Eva is the only female with a unibrow. *Eva, along with Geoff, Bridgette, Chef Hatchet, and Izzy are the only characters to sign off an episode of the show besides Chris. *Eva has been injured the least out of every other contestant, only getting injured twice: **The first time in her audition tape. **The second time in Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. ***Therefore, this means that she has only been injured once on the actual show. *Eva is the one of the two original contestants to not be in a relationship of any kind, whether it is one-sided or mutual. The other being DJ. Gallery EvaInteractive.png EvaSwimsuit.png|Eva in her swimsuit. TDI_Char_Eva.png|Eva lifting weights. External Links *Eva (Total Drama) - Villains Wiki *Eva - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Female Characters